Fighting the Urge
by WordScribe
Summary: Clare Edwards. Stripper by night. High school student by day. With Clare's home life, falling apart, she takes a job with her classmate Alli that most people wouldn't even consider. Just as she's getting the hang of things, a mystery customer catches her eye. What will happen when she is forced into the dark side of stripping? Can she find her way out?
1. The Newbie

Hi Guys! I'm back! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you are feeling about this story. This is a twist on the same old tale of Eli and Clare. I don't want to give too much away, but trust me, this story is going to be a long and detailed one. I have written most of the story at this point and there will be a sequel. So I'm thinking of a 50 chapter story and a 50 chapter sequel. Give or take. I tend to write shorter chapters, so I haven't decided whether I'm going to do longer chapters and have less or more shorter chapters quite yet.

 *****Also, I will highly stress that this is going to be a trigger story. There are many trigger warnings in this story. The best comparison I can make, is if you have read my other story Ransom Romance. This will be dark and sinister as the description suggests. There will be some very dark themes as we go along. Please let me know if you would like me to put warnings before each chapter as we go. I will gladly do so. Thank you!**

I hope you guys enjoy! I will be updating every Sunday so stay tuned! Keep in mind that I will be uploading and updating other stories on Sundays as well and to check them out too! Thanks guys! As always Read and Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Newbie**

 **Clare's POV**

"Hey Becky!" I turned as Alli came running up to me in the crowded room.

"What's up Alex?" I asked, pausing in place. The music from the club, pulsing around me. "Am I next on the floor?"

"No. Jane is. You're after her. Asher actually wants you to do your rounds first." I nodded, knowing that what Asher wanted, Asher got.

I walked away from Alli, heading towards the front of the stage, where most of the men were. I walked through the horde that was enthralled with Jenna up on stage, and focused on the men that were chatting and distracted. Those were the easy targets.

Sashaying my way over to two men, I turned on the charm. I flirted with them and worked them over pretty well. When neither of them were seeming to take the bait for a private, I moved on. As I was zeroing in on another man that was leering at me, movement to my left caught my attention. A man that couldn't have been more than a few years older than me, sat down, watching me.

The look in his eyes was paralyzing. His gaze was smoldering and I couldn't look away, I was so enthralled. Forgetting the other patron, I headed in his direction. Whether he was interested in a private or not, I knew that whatever time I spent with him, I was going to enjoy immensely.

As I walked up to him, I studied his features. His emerald green eyes were striking against his pale complexion. He had a sweep of black hair that covered his brows and a carefree, almost bad boy like, attitude that drew me in.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" I asked, sliding onto his lap, like Alli had taught me how to do.

"Better now that you're here." He smirked, lazily up at me. I threw a genuine smile down at him, as I wrapped an arm around his neck, while my other lazily stroked his chest through his open leather jacket and band tee.

"A man who knows what he wants." I spoke coyly. He smirked, sliding his hand in front of me. When I registered what was in his hand, his smirked widened, as I faltered. I was caught off guard by the amount.

"A dance if you will." He teased, clearly excited about my reaction. When I still hadn't spoken, he continued. "What? Not what you were expecting?"

"Not at all." I smiled briefly, finding my words. "You know a dance is only twenty."

"Think of it as a tip of gratitude." He gestured grandly, making me laugh.

"With this much, though, I owe you at least five dances." I continued.

"Like I said, tip of gratitude my dear. If you feel it's necessary, make it two dances." He teased, trying to sound philosophical. I smiled at him briefly before beginning my dances. While I was enthralled by him, I was also confused. Who was this man, to be spending time in a place like this? Surely there must be something wrong with him?

After the dances were done, he practically forced the money into my hands before saying good night and walking out of the club without so much as a glance in anyone's direction. It was by far the most intriguing moment of this job, since I started here over three months ago.

As I'm packing up my things for the night, Alli walks up to me with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"I forgot something in Jenna's car last week, so I'm going to go get it with her." Alli asked.

"Jenna? Don't you mean Jane?" I teased, smirking at her as I continued to put my clothes in my bag.

"The one and only!" Jenna joked walking up to us.

Most of the girls didn't use their own names here at the club. Asher wasn't really a stickler for the rules and word got around that we could get hired with fake work documents. This is how I got the job with Alli. She and Jenna were both eighteen, but since I was seventeen, most creditable clubs wouldn't even bat an eyelash in my direction.

Knowing that I could make some extra cash for my family, I jumped at the thought of being able to work a couple nights a week and make enough money for rent and food. Alli and I knew each other from school, we were in the same AP English class, and I was strapped for cash. Alli suggested working here with her as a joke, but I finally became desperate enough to give it a shot.

Alli was rich and didn't do this for the money. No. She was in it for the fun. She grew up in a very stringent household and her father is very strict. She spends her nights dancing to get away from him, and to piss him off, as she likes to say.

"See you outside?" Alli continued, looking at me. I nodded my approval as I finished cleaning up, sliding my heels into my bag. Most of the girls had trickled out of the room by now, leaving me one of the last to leave.

"Becky." A voice called out to me, as I opened the back door to the alley by the parking lot. I turned back towards the other side of the alley to see Adam walking up to me. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. The last thing I wanted, was to deal with some perv. I just wanted to get home and sleep. Alli was waiting for me in the car, and I knew I was already holding her up as it was.

"Hey." He exhaled, stopping in front of me. After a moment of silence, I decided he wasn't going to speak first, so I did.

"I don't mean to be rude, but my ride is waiting for me." I stated, not showing any emotion. I didn't want to be mean, but I also didn't want to give him an opening if he was one of the bad ones.

"Right. I'm sorry." He shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, I was wondering. Can I buy a private from you tomorrow?"

"That's a little peculiar. Most people don't ask." I replied.

"I am." He continued.

"I suppose." I stated, as Alli honked her horn behind us in the parking lot. I couldn't see the car from here, but I knew it was her.

"I'll be around by ten. Does that work?" He asked. I nodded, before he walked back the way he came. I watched after him, caught off guard. When Alli honked again, this time I started heading towards her car. As I climbed in the car, Alli spoke.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry. I forgot something." I lied.

My mind was spinning. Adam didn't seem to be like the rest of the guys. Something was different about him. Whether or not that was a good thing, remains to be seen. Although, I did find him intriguing. I guess I'll find out what he's up to tomorrow. Surprisingly, I was looking forward to going to work for once.

As I was clearing a table the next night, Jenna came up to me.

"I guess tonight's your lucky night." She stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The new hotshot picked you." She said shrugging as she started collecting the items from the table that I was cleaning.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Room eight." She continued.

I handed her the tray I was holding, before heading down the hallway to the back rooms. As I came up to the room, I stopped. I needed to calm myself before walking into that room. When I was Becky, I put my emotions away.

It was the only thing that kept me going in this job. And this would be my first private that wasn't with Fitz. So I wanted to do this right. Fitz I knew was lusting after me. It was obvious from day one that he wasn't going anywhere.

Adam, however, was a wealthy, attractive guy that every girl in this place wanted to dance for. Whether to make a few bucks or get laid, either way, I couldn't screw this up. If I didn't satisfy him, I could lose out on a lot of money that I needed.

After a few deep breaths, I opened the door. Adam was sitting on the bench by the wall. His arms were stretched out across the back of the bench.

"I just want to talk." He began.

"Yeah. Sure." I smirked, as I walked up to him. I walked up to him, placing my hands on the sides of his neck, as I slid onto his lap.

"Becky. I'm serious." He said, as I began to move against him.

"So talk." I said, focusing on my movements.

"Look." When his hands moved towards me, I halted my ministrations. "I'm just moving to show you I don't want this." He moved his hands up in a defensive position. Realizing that he wasn't joking at this point, I slowly stood up and back away.

"Then why did you ask to order a private? What was all of this for then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I told you. I just want to talk." He said, lowering his hands, and placing them on his lap.

I was extremely aware of every movement he was making, even his breathing. It was in my safety to know every move he made.

"I don't know where you think you are, but this is a strip club. I'm not a therapist." I stated, waving him off. "Don't you have someone else to be talking to?"

"Maybe. But you're the one I want to talk to." He smirked. I couldn't tell if he was flirting with me, or just being honest. Both were definitely unexpected, for me.

"Look. I'm just trying to work here. My boss will get mad if he doesn't see me doing my job." I explained. His eyes flickered to where I knew the camera was by the door. We were in full frame of it, which was the point. When his eyes landed back on me, I knew that he had made a decision.

"By all means, do your job. I just wanted to talk." He shrugged, moving his hands back to leaning on the back of the bench.

I nodded, before climbing onto his lap again. As I started to move, I noticed his eyes on me. When I looked up at him, his eyes were on me. Not on my body, but on my face. He was studying me, which didn't make me any less nervous.

"What?" I asked, after a few moments of making eye contact.

"What?" He repeated, smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, as I shifted positions over him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I don't know." I sighed, looking down, and focusing on my movements again.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have pretty eyes?" He asked, making my eyes snap to his. He was still studying me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling briefly. A true smile.

"Don't mention it." He smirked again.

In this profession, I spent most of the time being either judged or complimented for my body, but for Adam to say that he liked my eyes, well that just proved that my initial assumption was correct. He was different. And I was starting to believe that it was a good thing.


	2. The Private

We didn't speak much the rest of the session. After our time was over, I stood up, and he followed suit.

"If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to speak with the bartender on your way out." I explained, as I started to head towards the door.

"Becky?" He called, as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Yes?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Can I come back for another session tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded before responding.

"I work until midnight tomorrow, and I am busy later in the evening. If you want to come around nine, I'll be available then." He nodded, and didn't say anything else, as I left the room.

The next few weeks were spent doing the same thing each night I worked. Adam would come in. He would order a private. When we were done, he would ask me if he could sign up for another one the following shift I had.

The sessions we had were pretty minimal. I was beginning to learn that he wasn't interested in the dances, but in me. He wanted to know about me. He would spend most of the hour asking me questions, and he only looked at my face. I appreciated it.

He asked me about my life outside of here, and I had to keep it vague because of my age, but he wanted to know about it all. He would ask me about my family and about my friends. We would talk about anything under the sun. Nothing was too boring to discuss. I mean, what could be boring when getting a lap dance?

It was currently Friday night, and Adam said he was going to be a little late tonight because he had work to do. He was hoping to make it before my regular appointment with Fitz at midnight. He didn't know about Fitz, or well, I didn't tell him about Fitz. He could guess why I was busy, but he never pried. He just asked when I was free.

And from what I heard from Jenna, he only came in on the nights I worked. He didn't linger by the stage or the bar on the nights he was here. He came for me, or so I was starting to assume.

"Hey. Fitzy boy is back as usual. Want me to tell him that you are not feeling up to it tonight?" Jenna asked, as she passed by me. I was currently serving drinks to some customers by the stage.

"What? Why would I want that?" I asked confused.

I looked up at her, as I took the tip from the guy's hand that was next to me. He tried to brush his hand further against my arm, but I ignored him and stepped back. This was common around here. If you didn't show interest, they typically left you alone.

"Because Fitzy boy is drunk this time, and he seems to have company." She said, as she gestured behind her to the front of the main stage.

Sure enough, Fitz was there with about five other men in suits. They were all getting public lap dances from some of my coworkers. Fitz was currently getting one from Alli. She seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much. They were both all over each other, and I could tell that he had fed her quite a bit of alcohol already, so she was becoming very enthusiastic.

Quite a few customers would try to get us to drink or do drugs that they had with them. Most of the girls would stay away from the drugs but free drinks meant it was easier to get through the night. Alli was one of the girls that liked the excitement from getting drunk with horny older men. She told me once that it made her feel loved, when her own family didn't.

Based on what I was seeing between Fitz and Alli, I assumed that they would probably hook up in the bathroom or something within the hour. Maybe, then he wouldn't bother with me tonight, if he was sated with her. It was definitely a doubtful thought though.

"Hey, maybe he won't need me tonight if he has her." I shrugged, turning back towards Jenna.

"Long shot. That dude really wants to pop your stripper cherry. I think he'll stick around until someone kicks his ass." Jenna laughed.

"Do you see anyone taking him on in my honor? Because I don't." I joked.

"I don't know. I mean, that newcomer seems to have it bad for you. Maybe he'll try." She continued. "Speak of the devil." She nodded, gesturing behind me.

Glancing back, I saw Adam. He was speaking with the bartender, before walking down the familiar hallway to the private rooms.

"Well, duty calls." I smiled, jokingly, at Jenna, before walking towards the back rooms.

The past few weeks, we had been meeting in the same room. Typically the bartenders will try to keep us in the same room because it was easier when organizing what happened in what room if there was an incident or damage to the room. In other words, Asher was a control freak.

When I opened the door, Adam smirked at me.

"Hey stranger." He greeted, moving his hands from their place in his lap to his side. This was an invitation for me to come over, or so I've learned.

"Hi." I smiled at him. I walked over, and straddled his lap, and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"So I have a proposition for you." He began.

"Okay. Shoot." I stated, searching his eyes for what he meant.

"So I have these tickets. They are for a certain favorite author of yours, that just so happens to be coming to Toronto in April, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He shrugged, smirking at me.

"You didn't." I beamed at him. "Adam. Tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry Becky. But I did." He teased.

"No way. You got the Chuck Palahniuk tickets? I thought they were sold out?" I asked, excited.

"I have my ways." He smirked again.

"They must have cost a fortune." I continued, thinking things through a little more. "I probably can't pay you back for them."

I also knew I didn't want to get him in trouble for going out with an under-aged girl either. The last thing I wanted for him was to get him thrown in jail because of me. Not telling him, was definitely killing me inside. It had only been two weeks, and already the guilt was making me want to burst inside. He was definitely more than a customer to me, and I didn't like lying to him like this.

"Don't worry about that. Think of it as an early birthday present. You said your birthday was in April right?" He asked, as I looked up at him. I pursed my lips, meeting his gaze, as I thought it over. I would be eighteen by the time we'd go. I mean, so what would the harm be at that point?

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Can I—do you mind if I—" He stumbled over his words, but I was pretty sure I got the hint of what he was asking.

I leaned in, deciding I needed to take the risk this time. My eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, before our lips connected. He kept his hands on the bench, probably trying to respect me, but I wasn't having any of that. I cupped his face on both sides with my hands, and leaned over him, while I deepened the kiss.

He opened his mouth first, asking for permission as I gratefully accepted. Our tongues started a dance as we both were sucking the air from each other. We only pulled away when we were forced to, to breathe. I leaned my forehead against his, trying to steady my breathing as he did the same.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What?" I asked confused, pulling back a little.

"It's just, damn. I wish I could touch you right now." He stated, looking up at me.

"Then do it." I prompted.

"What about the rules?" He asked confused.

"Screw it." I said, leaning into him again. This time, he brought a hand up to cup my face as our lips met again. His other hand found it's way onto my thigh. If it was anyone else, I would have slapped them into next Tuesday, but not Adam. I knew I could trust him. Even if I shouldn't.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is an after the chapter author's note, because I wanted to make sure that I didn't spoil anything before the chapter. I know before you guys even say it, that their relationship is a little rushed. I just didn't want to take up too much time explaining all the different days he visited right now, because the timeline I have laid out, doesn't have her acting like she does in the show. Reserved, quiet. She'll still have these qualities but not as her alter ego, Becky. This relationship is going to be with the mind set of a version of Clare with morals but desperate for money, and a guy, Adam, that she is interested in.**

 **Xx Also, has anyone noticed anything suspicious? xX**

 **Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks! See you guys next Sunday! As Always Read and Review!**


	3. The Regular

**Hey Guys! I'll keep this one short and sweet! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please let me know about anything you think I could improve! Thanks for sticking with the story! As Always Read and Review! See you next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

After I agreed to go to see Chuck Palahniuk with Adam, we talked here and there for the rest of the session. The tickets weren't for a few months, so even though I was excited I couldn't take the night off to spend time with him. So when our session ended, he said goodnight before leaving me to finish my shift. I walked out of the hallway, and over to Alli who was adjusting her makeup in the mirror of the backroom that we changed in.

"What's that smile for?" She asked as she was apply some more lip gloss to her lips.

"What smile?" I asked coyly, as I could feel myself smiling more.

"That smile." She gestured with her hand through the mirror. "That one that says you have it bad for the newbie."

"I so do not." I retorted, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You do. It's okay, it happens to all of us." She shrugged, putting the lip gloss back in her purse.

"He's different Alli." I sighed, dropping my arms to my sides.

"I know you think he is." She stated, turning around to look at me. "And quite frankly, I hope he is, Clare. I just want you to be prepared in case he isn't."

"I like him." I stated quietly, looking down at my high heeled feet.

"I know. But he is the first guy that you have liked since KC. I just don't want you to get caught up in this guy because you want to get over him." She continued. "I mean it's only been what? Four months?"

"Three." I exhaled, moving to sit on the stool to my left. "I just don't want to miss an opportunity that is right in front of me, just because KC decided to leave three months ago. This guy, Adam, I can't help but think he is different. I mean, he bought me Chuck Palahniuk tickets, Alli. He listens to me. Why is it so bad to want him? To hope that he is better than KC?"

"It's not. Believe me, some guy will come along and accept you for you, including this job, and you will be able to move on from that judgmental prick. I just don't want you to be blindsided if this guy isn't all he is cracked up to be. Trust me, I know from personal experience that a lot of guys around here are not who they pretend to be." She explained.

"You know how much I hate who I am when I'm here, Alli. You know that this isn't me. It's all an act. With Adam, I don't have to act. He wants to know the real me. Not what I do here, but what I do outside of here. And he never looks at my body when I give him a dance. He only looks at my eyes. That's got to say something, right?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah. That he's gay." She joked, smirking at me. I threw her a look, making her stop. "I just want you to be careful, Clare. I've been at this a lot longer than you have. There's still so much of this world that you don't know about. A bunch of aspects that I hope you don't get mixed up in, because while I do some things I'm not proud of, I don't want you following me down that path."

"I know. I get it. I'll keep an eye out." I sighed, standing up. I knew that my standard private with Fitz was coming up, and I would have to see him soon. I shivered just thinking about it. "I have to go. Fitz is going to be looking for me. I'll talk to you later."

"Eww. Good luck." She teased, scrunching up her face.

"Eww? Wasn't it you who was making out with him just last week?" I teased, knowing full well she does a lot of things she doesn't remember.

"Yeah. Yeah." She stated, waving me off. "Alcohol will do that to a girl."

"And that's why I'm sober." I laughed, as I walked towards the door. I headed down the hallway again, this time heading back to the door I left Adam in. Opening the door, however, Fitz sat in the chair that Adam had recently vacated. He was tall, taller than Adam, and sat in a full suit. However, the messy loose tie around his neck and crumpled shirt, made me assume he'd been here for hours already. Possibly with Alli.

"My, my. Could you be any more appetizing in that outfit? I'd bend you over my desk and fuck you in front of the entire floor." He leered at me. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was rubbing his bulge through his pants.

"You know that I don't do exhibitionism, Fitz." I said sarcastically, as I walked over to him.

"What would you do?" He asked, as I started my routine and moved above him.

Before I could respond, he leaned forward, letting his nose move toward my neck, and breathing in. I wanted to shove him off, but I had learned that he was harmless for the most part. He would make lewd comments and would be very handsy with himself, however, he paid well, and wouldn't cross any boundaries that would get him kicked out. Unfortunately for me, he took a liking to me the first night I started here. He was my first customer and quickly became my regular.

"You know that I'm not into that sort of thing." I replied, not even looking him in the eye.

"Come on Becky. I know that you'd be good at it. And even if you weren't, I could show you what I like. I'd pay you good." He continued.

"Drop it Fitz. I'm not in the mood." I continued, knowing I had to be firm with him. That was a line I wouldn't cross, especially with him. He smirked crudely as he moved his hands to his lap.

He did this often, making my job harder. His intentions were clear when he did this. He wanted me to brush against them as I moved, but I was good. I was able to move and make sure that I lifted myself enough that I wouldn't touch him until he moved his hands again. It was just hard on my arms and legs to lift myself for an extended period of time, without leaning over him to hold the back of the seat. That would push my chest into his face, and quite honestly, I wasn't particularly fond of that option either. After a few moments, he realized that this would be like every time, and slid his hands back to where they were beside him.

After my first session with Fitz, I went to Alli for her to help me with tricks to get rid of him. I had hoped that the creepy thirty-something year old man would get the hint that I wasn't interested if I gave him air dances, and kept my distance with the extras. However, he had stuck around and kept himself on the list for me even on nights that I was booked solid.

"All right, all right. I'll back off. I don't want a little vixen like you to be mad at me for too long." I clenched my teeth, before continuing my dance, counting the minutes until I got out of that room.


	4. The Voyeur

**Hi guys!** **So I know that I haven't been uploading chapters for, I think, three weeks. My computer stopped working and I had to wait until I could get a computer to work correctly in order to post a new chapter until now.** **Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? This chapter will be one of the only ones with Fitz's POV, I just didn't see any other way around it. If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 1/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

I watched the stage with half interest as I leaned against the bar drinking. Tonight's purpose was not getting laid, that was inevitable. No. Tonight's purpose was finding out who was trying to take Becky away from me. Last night, Alex let it slip that a new customer was coming in and swooping Becky away each night. I did not need someone undermining everything I had worked towards. Becky was mine, and she was this close to caving. I felt her body brush my hands in our last session. I know she'll break soon. If not, I'll just have to break her. I threw some money down on the bar, heading towards my usual table.

Alex was working until closing, meaning I wouldn't be getting any until then. While Alex was wild and easy, she wasn't willing to risk her job here, much to my chagrin. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a taste to hold me until then. As I sat down, another dancer, Jane I think, slid onto my lap. I was pleased that the girls knew I was a high roller around here. They were willing to do anything to please me and that pleased me greatly.

"Hey honey. Alex is all tied up at the moment, but I can make your night worth while." She drawled into my ear, licking the edge of my earlobe.

"Oh can you now?" I leered up at her, as I felt my pants tightening profusely.

"Meet me in the restroom in fifteen minutes. No charge." She flirted, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Tempting." I smiled. "You know, why don't I just take you back to my place. Let's get out of here. I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh honey. You know what a girl wants to hear." She smiled down at me, rubbing her pussy into my pants, making my cock spring to life. "What about a lap dance for the road?"

I smiled, just as a movement caught my eye. Becky was walking out of the hallway where the privates were. She wasn't scheduled with me for another hour or so. This had to be the guy that Alex told me about. I glanced back at Jane before continuing. I glanced back at the hallway as someone else entered the room. It was the newbie. He glanced towards Becky for a moment, before walking towards the door. The bastard wasn't even going to stay for the show.

"Change of plans. Why don't I pick you up after your shift is over?" I stated as I glanced at Becky. She hadn't noticed me, as she was cleaning a table. Jane pouted above me, as she slid off my lap.

"As long as you are still going to make it worth my while." She flirted, sliding her hands up my chest.

"Of course." I smiled looking at her distractedly. "I just have some things to take care of, and then I'm all yours."

"Good." She beamed, before leaning in and kissing my cheek. She then turned and sashayed away. While I watched her leave, I felt my pants tighten even more. She was fuckable for sure, but she was easy. Too easy. There was no chase. The chase and conquer was what drove me wild about Becky. This game was intriguing and I knew that the moment the chase became too much work for me, I would conquer.


	5. The Lap Dance

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous chapter! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 2/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

It was Saturday night. I was currently an hour into my shift, when Adam showed. He asked me for a private, like he always did before requesting one from the bartender. When I met him in the room, I began my dance just like I had the many times before. I settled him deeper into the seat by his shoulders and ran my hands all the way down from his chest to his lean legs, breathing hot air onto his neck as I did so; letting my hair run over his body then I came back up.

"How was your day?" Adam asked, as I worked my body over him.

"It was great. I slept most of it." I smirked at him. "How was yours?"

I let one hand slowly go down his torso letting my fingers trail along his chest, scratching him tenderly. I pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side, since it was obviously in the way of my fun. I began to roam my hands back down his body reaching bottom of his shirt. I teased the edge of his shirt, running my hands underneath, feeling his warm skin. I could feel him tense briefly, knowing I usually didn't do that. He made no move to stop me as I worked over him though, so I continued on.

"The same." He exhaled, sounding a little out of breath. I smiled briefly, knowing that I was the cause.

I laid both hands onto his shoulders and circled my hips towards and away from him in smooth circles with the music. He remained still, focusing solely on my eyes, with his hands by his side. I know that it was taking every ounce of his strength to force himself to not touch me. I was counting on that. I got in front of him and slowly stepped backwards, undoing the see through shawl around my chest. I began to walk towards him wrapping the shawl around his neck, using it for leverage as I pull it and dance in front of him forcing his head to move wherever I moved.

I sat on one of his legs and leaned back lifting up one of my legs in the air. As I slowly kneeled up, his face got closer to mine, and I studied his eyes. There was an undeniable heat within them. Whether he wanted me to know or not, I was turning him on. I kneeled down onto my knees and dipped my head down and moved it back up to his stomach. I ducked my head back down and moved my behind along with the rhythm, basically moving my whole body as my hands grabbed his inner thighs.

"Someone's in a good mood." He mirrored my smirk from earlier, as I glanced up at him smiling.

"Hush. I want to try something." I stated, not giving him time to respond.

I came back up standing and lifted one leg up on to the edge of his chair brought the other one up onto the other side. As I stood up over him, enjoying the power, I pushed his head back just a bit as another hand dipped a finger into my mouth trailing it down in between my breasts and my swaying body then back up. I slowly slid back down staring into his eyes hungrily. As I slid down, my breasts ran over his face, and chest as I settled softly into his lap. Not staying still any longer, I begin to grind into his lap faster and harder gripping onto the sides of the chair.

I stopped altogether and lifted one of my legs over the top of his shoulders and do the same with the other, grabbing one of his hands for balance. My body bent back slowly towards the floor as one hand roamed back over my body and my hair. Coming back up, I danced a bit right above his lap feeling him poking at my lower body, loving the feeling. I softly placed myself onto his lap shimmying and grinding onto him.

As I moved against him, I felt him underneath me fighting to move in return. I glanced up at him, gauging his reaction. The fire in his eyes was excruciating to see. I felt if I stared too long, I'd get burned. It was enough to make me realize that the fire inside of me was only a smolder up until then. I moved against him faster, as he fought to hold himself still.

"Let go, Adam." I whispered, leaning over him.

"Fuck." He growled, as he looked up at me. The confident man that I knew was gone. I had seduced him to a pile of rubber, and he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. I felt amazing to be able to get this reaction out of him. I really liked him, and for him to get this way over me, made me feel turned on immensely.

I moved faster, as he started grinding up against me. I gasped as pleasure shot up through me as we ground against each other. He kept his hands at his sides, using them for leverage as he pushed himself harder up against me. I leaned over him, resting my arms around his neck. He looked up at me with hooded eyes, as I ran my fingers through his hair. I began moving quickly again, as he matched my pace.

As the pleasure started building within me, I leaned my forehead against his, breathing harshly. I focused on my movements and my pleasure, as we both moved our bodies frantically. The coil within me built until I couldn't take it anymore. I gasped, as I felt it burst, and I fell over the edge. I felt Adam tense beneath me before he slowed his movements as well.

"How did I do?" I teased, smiling down at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He smirked up at me. I leaned in and kissed him, before responding.

"Well, I'd like to try that again for starters." I stated, making him chuckle.

"I could get behind that." He exhaled, kissing me again.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"It can wait. I should probably get going. I don't want to keep you from your other customers for too long. Someone might get suspicious." He joked, smirking at me again.

"Very funny." I laughed, as I stood up. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

He stood up, boldly placing his hands on my hips for a moment.

"You most certainly will." He smirked, leaning in and kissing me tenderly once more before I left the room.


	6. The Secret

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous two chapters! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 3/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Eli's POV**

I was walking on a high after leaving my session with Clare. Regardless of the current sticky situation in my pants, I felt great. I was just about to make it to my car when Fitz stepped out in front of me. Effectively blocking my path.

"I see you're fond of my girl." He snarled, attempting to look intimidating.

"Was she yours?" I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I guess she's forgotten." His eyes darkened as he studied me.

"I have a lot of power in this side of town. You'd do well to remember that." He sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you Fitz." I smirked, knowing I was getting under his skin. "Becky doesn't want you."

"You're not man enough for her, and you know it." He growled, walking towards me.

"Fuck off Fitz. I wouldn't want to damage your pretty little face, but I think someone else has already beaten me to it." I retorted, not allowing him to bother me.

"Stay away from her Torres, before I end you." He shoved past me, heading back towards the club. I sighed, before climbing into my car. I pulled out my phone, once I was safely inside, and dialed the only real number programmed into it.

"Manny's Pizzeria." The familiar voice spoke over the phone after the phone call connected.

"Hi. I'd like to place an order for pickup." I replied, starting the car.

"What's the name?" The man asked.

"Adam." I answered.

"What can I get for you?" He continued.

"A large meatlover's with no sausage." I said before continuing. "And that's it."

"Okay. That'll be C$11.27." He stated.

"Great. Thank you." I replied, before hanging up.

I drove the ten minutes over to Manny's Pizzeria, before getting out of the car. The place was booming with people, as it always was at this time of night. The crowded the better for what I had planned. As I entered the pizzeria, the chatter and bustle of the room made me relax only slightly. You didn't get to relax in this game, but if it was anywhere that I felt some semblance of safety, it was here.

"Torres!" The voice from the phone called over the counter, I glanced over in the direction, and smiled.

"Spinner. It's been too long." I greeted, walking towards the counter. The man behind the counter stood tall with his backwards baseball cap. "How's the missus?"

"You need to come by more often. Emma's been worried about you." He replied.

"I will. Is she here?" I asked intrigued. The smile reaching my eyes.

"She's in the back." He stated, gesturing over his shoulder. I glanced in the direction to see a hallway leading away from the madness.

"Mind if I say hello?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." He beamed. I strolled behind the counter, heading down the familiar hallway. I headed for the back room that I had spent some of time in in the past few weeks. As I reached the room, I knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey stranger." I smiled, as the woman behind the desk beamed up at me. Her dark mane and round face could easily fool a simpler man into believing she was bubbly and innocent. But I knew better.

"Well if it isn't Adam Torres." She teased, as I shut the door behind me. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Knowing that by those words, I was safe, I spoke honestly.

"I'm having a problem with one of the customers." I stated, sitting down in the seat facing her.

"What's the problem?" She asked, her tone lost all of its cheery tone, and quickly became professional.

"He's intimidated by me. He believes I'm encroaching on his territory." I said, crossing my arms. She nodded in understanding before putting the pen she was holding down.

"Have you been compromised?" She asked curiously.

"Not as of now. However, he is threatening to put my name in the public eye if I don't retreat." I stated. She paused, thinking for a moment.

"I'll talk with Simpson about this, in the mean time, continue on. I'll also warn Adam about this hiccup. If anything is leaked, it'll be redacted instantly." She stated. "Anything else you'd like to report?"

"I'm getting closer. I think I've found a way in to some credible information. I just need more time." I continued.

"Noted." She nodded, before I stood up. "And Goldsworthy?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Be careful. From our intel, Shostak is supposed to be getting a shipment of drugs in two days, and he's going to become unhappy when it doesn't arrive. I'm telling you this as your handler and as your friend." She replied.

"Thanks Manny. Tell Jay to stay safe as well. I'll check in soon." I smiled honestly, before leaving the room. I headed back out of the hallway, slipping back into character. I needed to play myself out the way I played myself in. Talking to Manny made me feel better about the whole situation. I knew I could count on her. She has a notable reputation within the Force that made her very prominent in the undercover sector. I trusted her judgment as she trusted mine.

The knot that was still in my stomach as I left the pizza place, with my pizza, was now solely on Clare. My gut was telling me that even though I hadn't told my handler about her, that I couldn't keep her from this forever. If things went south, I'd do everything in my power to get her out of this situation safely. I knew that lying to Clare was going to hurt me in the long run, but honestly, I just hoped that she would forgive me in the end.

While it might seem selfish, I was hoping to win her over before she found out the truth. Hopefully she would be easier to forgive me if she was fond of me. While I was confident in my decision to protect Clare from this life, I knew that she felt she had to do this for her family. I respected that. What I didn't understand was what Alli was doing here.

After my second night with Clare, I saw her. She was talking with another dancer, before Clare walked over to join them. They were clearly all friends, and my gut clenched immediately. If Alli recognized me, my cover would be blown. The last thing I needed was for my cover to be blown preemptively. While I wasn't afraid to tell Clare who I really was, I was afraid of her reaction and if she would blow my cover as well. But by the time I realized it was Alli it was too late. I was in. I couldn't get out without risking my career, and I couldn't get out without taking Clare down with me, and I would be damned before I let Clare get roped into the system for being underaged.

I couldn't hurt her like that. I wanted to protect her. Against my better judgment, I was falling for Clare Edwards, and the worst part of it all. She didn't even know my real name.


End file.
